It's Just Us
by wrestlingjesus
Summary: Chris proves who Alex really belongs too.


Chris wasn't a jealous man, far from it actually, but what was his was just that and Alex happened to fall into that category. Women flirting with Alex wasn't an issue, it came natural and Alex was quick to turn them down, it was when Alex was drunk and the lines got blurred that sent Chris' blood boiling. When Alex was even remotely buzzed he didn't care who touched him and it was almost as if every woman at the bar knew and tried to take advantage. Tonight in particular, this silicone filled, peroxide blond "woman", as Chris used the term loosely, was getting too close for comfort and Alex was none the wiser.

Chris could only take so much of this before he marched over and all but ripped Alex away from the bar, his drink spilling on him as he was yanked away. Stumbling to keep up with the speed at which he was dragged, soon his feet were just gliding along the carpet of the hotel floor, Chris doing all the work. He was sure Chris was going to pull his arm clear from the socket if they hadn't reached for the hotel room when they did. Cramming his key in the door, he all but threw Alex into the room and slammed the door behind him. Without another word he rushed Alex and roughly pulled him in for a hard kiss, causing Alex to gasp loudly, the kiss didn't last long before Alex he tossed to the bed, hitting it hard with a loud thud accompanying him, cursing under his breath.

* * *

"I hate how girls look at you", Chris mumbled to himself, loud enough for Alex to hear, "and you just sat there", he shook his head and sat at the other bed, fumbling inside his bag, "Just wait until I'm finished with you", he said before pulling the first item out of the bag, a ball gag.

Upon seeing Alex's eyes widen at the toy, Chris shook his head sternly before straddling his boyfriend's hips, without hesitation he started putting the toy on him, fastening the straps behind Alex's head and under his chin, enough for comfort but not too much comfort, making sure Alex had a good grip on the ball in his mouth he smirked and started kissing at his chin. Nipping here in there, grinning in satisfaction as he heard Alex groaned against the ball, he finally pulled away and sat upright, glaring down at Alex who's lust filled eyes glared back up. Chris pulled Alex's shirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process, and threw it aside, doing the same with his own he climbed out of his boyfriend's lap. He began fumbling with Alex's jeans, getting the belt undone then swiftly pulling the zipper down, Chris then yanked the denim down roughly, almost pulling Alex along with them.

Discarding the pants aside, Chris got his own off. Now, with both men in just their underwear, Chris could see how hard Alex was already, the sight making him smirk. He walked over and started rummaging through the bag, finally he pulled out the item he was about to use next, a rope. Pulling it one out to it's entirety, he walked back to Alex, stopping at the head of the bed, he pinned Alex's wrists together above his head then wrapped the rope around them, knotting it tightly, getting a groan from Alex. Smirking he took one end of the rope and strung it to the bedpost and wrapped it around the post then doing the same on the other side. Finally glancing down at Alex who tugged at the restraints, then looking up and cursing at Chris from behind the ball.

Ignoring the stream of profanity, Chris walked back to the end of the bed, taking the time to admire his boyfriend, how his body arched with both arms above his head, the ball gag holding his pink, plump lips open, the glow on his skin from sweat. Smiling, he looked back at the bag on the bed and went to it, pulling out a large purple vibrator and a bottle of lube, cutting his eyes back at Alex who groaned and twisted his body away from. Chris shook his head and walked back to the bed, sitting next to his boyfriend, he placed a firm land on his thigh and ran his fingers along the warm skin,

"oh, Alex", he grinned, looking off into the dark room, "when are you going to learn just how protective I really am?", he grinned, sliding his hand up to Alex's clothed bulge ghosting over it, so close it looked like he was touch the other man but nothing but body heat was passing between them. "I couldn't let that... woman touch you like that, you know", he shook his head and pulled his hand away, "Now, I'm going to make sure you never think about anyone else fucking you, except me", Chris said sternly, looking down at Alex he reached up and hooked his hands beneath the elastic band of the other's boxers and worked them down, throwing them in the pile of their clothes on the floor. Looking down to see Alex's thick erection standing at attention, the tip leaking with precum, he gave it a few quick strokes, smirking as Alex twitched away.

"Already leaking? But I'm just getting started", Chris winked, holding up the purple vibrator and grinning down at Alex who whined and pushed his hips forward. Spreading Alex's legs as far as they would go he once again admired the sight, Alex put on display just for him, his dick twitching occasionally. Chris popped open the lube and spread some of it along the toy, he pressed it against Alex's entrance, then pushed the tip inside, Alex strained against the gag, Chris continued to pushed the toy further into his lover's ass, he clicked the toy on, starting at medium speed causing Alex to whine against the gag and tighten his fists. Chris pushed the toy deeper into Alex until he was sure it was against his prostate, whirling and vibrating against his sweet spot.

* * *

After almost and hour of the toy vibrating agonizingly slowly against Alex's prostate, he'd been reduced to faint whines against the gag in his mouth and his eyes slowly started glazing over. Chris was sitting on the chair across from him, watching the man twist and contort his body, while he slowly stroked his own erection, he grew bored and stood up taking a step towards Alex and reaching for the toy, clicking it to the highest setting he grinned as Alex wailed out, his body arching upward violently. Chris slicked up one of his fingers then pushed it past Alex's entrance just to get a good gauge of how harshly the toy vibrated, retracting his finger he looked down at Alex and laughed.

"You're gonna feel that tomorrow", he nodded, once again straddling Alex's hip this time he rubbed his ass against Alex's dick, the other man pushing his hips forward but was stopped by Chris holding Alex's hips down. Crawling up Alex's chest, he stopped when his dick was just inches away from Alex's mouth, Chris reached forward and undid the straps around the other's head, then pulled the ball out of Alex's mouth. Not giving him time to flex his mouth, Chris pushed his dick past Alex's lips, gripping a handful of Alex's hair he pushed his hips forward into Alex's mouth. The wet, slurping noises coming from his mouth were almost enough to send Chris over the edge, the way Alex's mouth stretched around the thick cock in his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Fucking love your mouth", Chris whined, tugging at Alex's hair, he could feel his load building, it wasn't going to last much longer, one thrust later and an enormous orgasm rippled through Chris. His head lowered as shot after shot rushed from his dick and into his lover's waiting mouth, so much that some came leaking from the sides of Alex's lips, Chris removed his dick from his boyfriend's mouth let his head fall to the bed. On shaky legs he climbed off of Alex and went back to the vibrator that was still going on high inside of Alex, he took hold of Alex's dick and began roughly jerking him off. Alex groaned and began forcing his hips into Chris' hand, it wasn't long until he erupted into an orgasm, screaming out, his body twisting and arching on the mattress. Finally his body went limp on the bed and the only sound that filled the room was their in sync panting.

* * *

"Oh you fucked the holy tell out of me", Alex panted, "get these off, man", he said, pulling at the rope around his wrist.

"Serves you right", Chris smirked and crawled up Alex, untying the ropes and throwing them to the ground. Then he rolled over next to Alex, pulling him closer to him, pushing his hair back from his face,

"about tonight.. I-", Chris stopped him with a kiss, "forget it", he nodded and nuzzled his head against Alex's, "I love you", he mumbled.

"Love you too", Alex mumbled groggily, closing his eyes. Chris smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer to him, closing his eyes and fading to sleep.


End file.
